Sophia Willis
Sophia was born to Elizabeth and John Willis, she is the younger sister of Caleb Willis and the older sister of Jessica Willis. She is a quirkless Pro Hero and Number 3 Hero in Britain. Appearance Sophia is a tall. slender but a bit muscular women, she has dark brown hair that falls to her chest and light brown eyes, she has been noted to have an attractive body and face by many people. Her hero costume consists of a black all in one with a purple top that shows a bots of her chest, attached hood at the back along with black combat boots. In civilian clothing her style is mostly black with a few colours here and there, she says that she will never wear pink as she doesn't like the colour. Some people have said her fashion style is that of a biker. Personality Sophia is a fairly easy going person and very approachable, she is kind to her fellow heroes as well to teachers and students. However she is very blunt and honest with her opinions, she doesn't mind letting people know what she thinks, however she sometimes doesn't voice them in her target is in the room, depending on who they are she would call them out. Sophia takes her hero work seriously and doesn't really like it when people fool around in a tough situation, however she is no stranger to fun and likes to enjoy herself with her family and friends. Sophia is very protective of her family and friends and will fight non stop to save them, she also cares about the well being of citizens when a villain attacks and goes personally to hospitals to speak with the victims. Sophia also doesn't hide her anger unless she needs to, she won't hesitate to throw a punch at anyone if they say something that angers her. History When Sophia was born her brother was already six and got his quirk, Amour (change his body fat into amour), she looked up to him and wanted to become a hero like him. However she was devastated when she found out that she was quirkless at the age of five, she would cry and see herself as a burden for her family, but they never saw her that way and they didn’t stop loving her. Growing up she got bullied a lot because she was quirkless, saying that she could never be a hero and that she brought shame to her family. She got fed up and started to train herself to become a hero without a quirk. Her family was against this at first, especially her brother who didn’t want her to be in any harmful situation, however one day while walking home from school, she got attacked by a villian, using her to get her brother Caleb. Caleb immediately went and found her, he was worried because he didn’t know what to do as Sophia could easily be harmed, however she remembered parts of her training and used it to get out of the villains hold, letting Caleb get and arrest them. After this incident her family started to warm up to the idea of her being trained, however they wanted her to be trained by the best and called in All Might, he suggested that Aizawa train her as he relies on combat a lot. Aizawa agreed to teach Sophia hand to hand combat, however she would train under different teachers to strengthen her hand to hand combat skills, speed, strength and battle techniques/tactics. During this her parents would have another daughter who would be named Jessica, who would manifest a quirk of Weapons, changing anything of her body into a weapon. Although Sophia was happy to have a little sister, she was a bit sad that Jessica got a quirk and she didn’t, however she reminded herself of what she was doing, and that was to be a hero without a quirk. Sophia attended Heroes de Britannia and would work her way up be in top class despite not having a qurik, however she made a lot of friends as students admired her dedication to becoming a quirkless hero. Sophia would be in begin to rank at top stops for the events and exams that the school did and became a pro hero,after graduating she became the Number 3 hero in Britain. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Sophia has enhanced strength due to her intense training, she can take out numerous walls and hold up falling buildings. Enhanced Speed: Sophia can run more then the average person due to her intense training, up to 80 km/h. She wants to increase her speed. Agility: Sophia has a high level of agility, Aizawa noted that she belongs in the air because she moves so freely. Hand to Hand Combat: Sophia excels at hand to hand combat, she is highly trained and is regarded and one of the most powerful hand to hand heroes. It is her main fighting source and always tried to improve her ways of fighting Equipment Whip Sophia carries a wip that is camouflaged in her costume, she used it to bind people together, reach high places or to stop falling. Relationships coming soon!